Sweetest Blood
by DreamingFromASmallTown
Summary: Light is a young noble living in London in 1665. His wife is dead and he is suffering from it. However can a stranger that he meets at a popular pub one night help him? Or is he putting his life in a great danger? Was meant to be a one-shot yet it is morphing into a short chapter story. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Meeting

_**London 1665 **_

The streets of London were lit by the streetlamps the lined the cobblestone roads. The small flames flickered casting a warm glow onto the stone ground. The sound of crickets filled the night air. The air was warm and humid; it felt heavy as if clinging to ones skin and almost uncomfortable to breathe in. The sky above was dark as coal; the moon not being seen in the sky nor were any stars. The night held a tension that seemed to settle heavily over the earth.

Close to, the center of London sat a small, popular pub that was established. A young noble man sat at the bar, drinking a whisky. He had his head hung low elbow on the bar allowing his forehead to rest in the palm of his hand. He had been in the pub scents even before the sunset over the amazing city that was in dark times. He picked up his whisky taking a long drink from the glass mug.

He wore a high-end simple white silk shirt, cravat around his neck. Over it, he wore a dark brown waistcoat that, was buttoned up. He had a matching dark brown coat that he slung over the back of his bar chair. He wore matching brown tight breeches that showed off his legs nicely. He wore white knit stocking with perfectly shined black shoes. His hat was placed to the right of him on the counter of the bar.

His hair was slightly messy being a honey brown, he ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling it out slightly more from the small ponytail he wore. His dark brown, eyes glazed over heavily. The drink was getting to him easily and he was fine with that, he had come to the pub because he did not want to think about what he was going through at that moment. Underneath the drunken haze it was visible that a great sadness clouded his eyes.

His wife had been buried earlier that day. Three months ago she had died from the great plague that was ravishing London. She had died in the winter, the ground frozen over making it nearly impossible to get a shovel to pierce the earth. He had needed to wait the past three long months before he was finally able to set her to rest properly. They had been married for 3 years and were happy; they were going to be starting a family. His wife, Misa was 5 months along with their first child when she became sick, so sick. Now he had to go back to his mansion every day and night with his wife not there to greet him. He had to go upstairs with a freshly done nursery waiting for a child that was never going to be coming to sleep in it.

The servants were scared to say anything to him he had become very violent. Often taking his angry out on the closet servant to him, he would drink heavily throw glasses; vases kick over tables and go as far as to throwing chairs out of the large beautiful French glass doors. When he was not beating on a servant or drinking, he was on the streets buying out a whore sometimes two. He was trying desperately to cover up the burning loneliness that was eating away at him, that kept him awake into the wee hours of night.

Everyone close to him knew he was suffering, but no one knew how badly. No one knew how violently he had turned, most of all most were scared of catching the plague and were dealing of problems of their own. However, no one missed how he pulled away how he no longer seemed the same. They decided that he simply needed time to grieve to accept and he would come back to himself in time. The only real question they wondered was how much time would it take.

"You come here often." A voice suddenly spoke, making the male at the bar look to where he heard it.

He blinked lightly, his vision doubled, and it took a moment for it come back into focus from him turning his head. A male stood in front of him, someone he had never seen before. The male had very messy dark black hair, as dark black as the moonless night outside. He had equally dark pit black eyes. Under his eyes, he had very noticeable dark shadows. His skin was very pale, and he was very tall and lean.

He wore a very simple high-end white shirt with a cravat around his neck. His shirt tucked into a pair of black breeches. He wore not waistcoat or coat of any kind. He wore white knit stocking, with a pair of shoes that looked newly bought. He wore a deep blood red cloak, which nearly reached the ground.

"My name is Lawliet." The black hair male says moving and sitting down in a bar stool by the other. He had a small smile on his face that was mysterious somehow, it was knowing.

"Name's Light." The other, obviously drunk male replies. He moving and finishing his Whisky. "Bartender get, me another!" He calls, words slurring horribly so, as he tried to talk. However, the bartender came over pouring him another drink and walking off. He did not need to ask for money for the simple reason Light had paid him enough for him to drink the whole night through, when he had first walked in.

"If you don't mind me saying I think you have had enough." Lawliet says simply, he sat in the barstool oddly his knees pulled up to his chest. Nevertheless, he had been coming to the pub for several months and everyone had grown accustomed to his odd habits.

"You don't know me but you are going to tell me right off you think I have had enough?" Light says with a slight hiccup. He did not bother looking at Lawliet he just kept drinking his now full mug. He heard this stranger chuckle at him, it ticked him off slightly.

"I know you better than you think, my friend." Lawliet says that got Light to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know about your violent streaks, about your going out for a whore nearly every night, of your drinking, of your wife's and unborn child's passing." Lawliet says not looking at the young noble whose eyes were wide. He had spoken so only Light would hear him no one else around would have even guessed he had spoken even a syllable.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Light demands hissing lightly. His mind still clouded heavily with liquor but this total stranger had just repeated things of his doing that not even his closest friends knew of.

"I have been watching you for a while now Light." Lawliet says turning looking at Light, his eyes gleaming with an almost sinister intent.

"Who are you?" Light questions. He found himself looking into Lawliet's eyes not being able to look away from the black orbs. "You obviously know a great deal about me." He adds though he felt like his mind was clouding over more as he gazed into the deep black pools. He watched closely as a smile spread over Lawliet's thin lips.

Lawliet moved, standing up from the bar. He moved over to Light, easily stopping right by his left side. To anyone else it would seem that he was simply walking by Light. No one would have realized that as he walked by whispering into Light's ear.

"Why don't you stop drinking, and follow me and find out." He whispers gently.

Light felt like he was set in a trance, he did not think twice, he did not question. He only got up following Lawliwt. He grabbed his hat and coat as they moved out of the bar going out the back entrance into a dark ally. He followed Lawliet's every move and although he found it strange when Lawliet bent down taking off his shoes, he found himself unable to say anything to the action. He watched as Lawliet turned to him giving him a small smile. He felt his eyes widen when the male leaned in close to him.

"Come let's not stay here, I have a carriage waiting." Lawliet whispered into his ear. Lawliet started walking down the alley with no shoes and lead Light to the lit street. They did not need to walk far before a carriage came into view. It looked like any other carriage, two beautiful black horse where in front to draw it an elderly male stood at the side of the carriage.

The elderly man was dressed very well in a fine long black coattail jacket; he wore a simple white shirt under it. He wore matching black breeches that were, matched with perfectly shined black shoes. He wore a dark red cravat with a red rose in the corner pocket with a top hat that was black with a red ribbon tied around the base of it.

His hair was a white-ish gray from his obvious age. He had a thick mustache that was in matching color to his hair. He held very wise blue eyes with a pair of spectacles that he wore. His skin like Lawliet was very pale. He looked at Lawliet and Light with a small smile that touched his lips.

"Mister Lawliet." He says removing his hat showing that he did have a full head of hair still.

"Watari." Lawliet greets in a pleasant tone. "This is Light." Lawliet says looking to Light, who Watari smiles, it was a warm, soft smile, like one a father would give.

"Are we headed back to the mansion, sir?" Watari questions, Lawliet only nods, as Watari already opened the door to the carriage.

Light felt like he should say something to Watair, however he still could not find his voice. He only nodded to him lightly as Lawliet helped into the carriage he found that he felt like angry should have filled him. Lawliet was treating him as if he was a woman, which he was anything but. Yet he could not fight it, he could not tell Lawliet off, he could not defend his man hood.

Lawliet climbed into the carriage right after Light, sliding on the opposite bench. He gave a light nod to Watari before he closed the carriage door. Watari moved climbing to the front of the carriage setting his top hat back on his head. He picked up the rains of the horse and gave a gentle flick of them making a 'click' sound with his tongue, the horses starting in a gentle trot.

Light looked around slightly in the carriage it was not different from any other, but one very nice thing about it was the seats were, covered in rich black velvet. They were not simply wooden and hard like some. He could tell that Lawliet obviously was a very high noble, possibly even higher then himself. Regardless of his odd chose in dress if he was a noble. He looked over at Lawliet who sat across from him on the other seat inside the carriage. He took in how he was sitting something that he had done at the pub; he raised an eyebrow lightly to it. Yet said nothing, this man had a way of making him angry he already knew, yet he felt he would not want to make him angry with him.

"Where are we going?" Light questions finally finding his voice again now that he and Lawliet were alone. He found he could not recall what he or Watari said outside, he saw their lips moving yet no sound was heard from them.

"To my mansion, I promise you have nothing to worry about." Lawliet informs though Light had a small nagging feeling he should not fully trust Lawliet on that.

"I really should go back to my own home." Light says slightly insistently.

"I think you don't really want to though. But you never really want to go home do you?" Lawliet says looking Light into the eye making it so again Light could not look away, but that was all he wanted to do.

"I-I…" Light says wanting to fight against the words spoken to him. However, he found he could not. It was true Lawliet was right, he did not want to go home, he did not want to go back to a place where he had no one waiting for him.

Lawliet watched all of the emotions that suddenly passed through Light's eyes. Even though he could not verbally speak, his eyes did all the talking for him. Lawliet smiled gently, he did not move though. He stayed where he was, he sat back slightly in the carriage seat, and he looked out the small window. He watched the scenery pass by as the carriage moved, the sound of the horses hooves heard of the stone road.

"How did you know?" Light asks after a moment of silence passed between the two strangers. "How did you know of everything I have been doing? About my .. wife and child?" He asks his voice going very soft he dropped his head allowing his bangs to hide his eyes that had tears gathering in them.

Lawliet frowned at the questions. He had an answer, an answer that currently Light would not understand would not believe. He set his thumb to the bottom of his lip chewing on it lightly in thought. He sighed shaking his head, he looked to Light, he could smell perfectly the tears that were formed in the youth's eyes even though he could not see them.

"In time." Was his only response. From there no words were spoken between the two. Light was unsure how much time passed before the carriage finally came to a stop.

He lifted his head though it felt heavy; he cast his eyes to Lawliet who looked back. He then looked to the carriage door as it opened. Watari stood there top hat once again off he stepped aside allowing room for the two within to move out.

"We are here." Watari says.

Lawliet slid over out of the carriage; he looked in at Light for him to follow. Light looked over to him before slowly sliding over the seat and got out of the carriage. He looked at the mansion, it was marvelously display, the front entrance had a large set of stairs that lead to the front door, it held an archway over it that had Boston ivy the travelled up the shafts. There were beautifully trimmed hedges that were all uniform like squares. The mansion its self was a clean off white with large semi rounded windows. Two balconies were on the front of the mansion, it had to be at least four levels tall from what Light could tell.

Lawliet slowly moved to the mansion Light following without question. As they came to the large front door, it opened a young male stood that had shoulder length hair. His hair was blonde and currently pulled into a ponytail; he was dressed in an old banyan that pooled slightly too much around his feet. His banyan was a beautiful blue that held an integrate black design. On his feet, he wore a pair of simple white slippers He held beautiful blue eyes but a large scar that covered the left side of his face came off as a distraction.

"Lawliet you're back." The boy says with a grin on his face. He held a chocolate bar in his free hand. Lawliet smiled at the boy and walked into the mansion he set his hand on top of the boys head in a friendly manner.

"Hello Mello, why aren't you asleep?" Lawliet questions, the boy shrugging lightly looking at Light. Light followed into the mansion closely behind Lawliet without saying a word.

"I was sleeping but I wanted some chocolate so I woke up." He says moving and taking a bite from it. Lawliet chuckled lightly at the child's answer nodding his head.

"Well head back up to bed." Lawliet says, the boy nods not questioning about who the other male was. He moved easily to the staircase and headed up them doing one last look back at Lawliet and the house visitor.

Once Mello was out of sight Lawliet looked back to Light who gazed around the main hall of the mansion. It was beautifully set up, with a few flowered coughs set up on either side. Four large entrances to the first four rooms were easily seen. The hall floor tiled, in a beautiful white marble stone, which seemed never ending. Light soon looked back at Lawliet blinking lightly. He felt like he was in a dream. As if he was going to wake up in the morning and find that none of this had happened. That Lawliet, his servant Watari, and the odd scared face child, Mello were all just beings his mind had conjured.

"Come we lets have some tea before we head to bed ourselves." Lawliet says motioning with his hand for Light to follow.

**DreamingFromASmallTown: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my second chapter story to be put up here. This came to mind and I could not ignore, I will still be working on my story, ****A Demon's Coming to Understanding. ****Though I have run into slight writers block with it already. I know where and how I want it to go, however, once I start writing it just does not seem quite right to me. This one should be a fairly-short chapter story. I'm thinking maybe around 10 chapters, and should be finished very soon. I hope you enjoy! Have a wonderful day. **


	2. Chapter 2 Tea and Angels

Tea and Angels

Light followed Lawliet without question. Lawliet lead him into a large privet library. The floor covered in beautiful dark oak flooring. Three of four walls were nothing but shelves filled from floor to ceiling with books both very new and very old looking ones. On the front wall was a large painting that had Lawliet along with Watair the scared body Mello and two other young children. Under a built in fireplace that had amazing detail its border. The room had two lager armchairs set up around a round table placed by the fireplace. There were also three good size couches. The chairs and couches all covered in a royal blue fabric with cherry wood frame.

Lawliet moved over the chairs sitting down, Light mirroring the action. It was warm in the Library the fireplace had a fire that was already going. It made everything feel comfortable, it made things feel almost normal. Like when he and Misa would sit in front of their own fireplace and just talk. For the first time in months, he felt almost like things could go back to being normal, it was then that Light decided that this defiantly had to be a dream. However, he did not want to wake up from it, not just yet anyway.

"Who was the kid?" Light asks looking at Lawliet and then at the painting that hung above him. Lawliet hummed lightly placing his thumb to the middle of his lips again.

"That was Mello, he's a good boy just a little…misunderstood." Lawliet explains and looks up the painting as well. "The other two in the painting are also here they are sleeping right now though. The red head is named Matt and the little one is named Near." Lawliet explains. "They all use to live on the streets." He adds like it was an afterthought that he often forgot.

Light gazed at the painting looking at it intently. It was obvious to Light that it had been at least three or four years scents it was painted. Mello was obviously younger in it then he was now. However, Lawliet looked the same in the painting as he did sitting in front of Light in that very moment. He let out a light hum, looking at Lawliet blinking lightly when he heard the wheels of a cart. He looked to the door- way as Watari walked in pushing a silver cart.

"Tea is ready." He says pushing the cart to stop in front of the round table. On top of the cart was a beautiful china set. It also held many different types of sweets, from candies to cakes.

"Thank you Watari." Lawliet says his eyes seeming to light up ever so slightly from seeing all of the amazing treats. Watari set down a small saucer with a teacup in front of both Light and Lawliet. He then picked up the hot pot of tea and poured them both the prefect amount. He gave them both a small plate and fork. He set the pot in the middle of the table and removed a small pitcher of milk and bowl of sugar. He then carefully lay out all of the beautiful looking sweets.

Light looked at Watari and smiled slightly nodding his head in thank you. Watari smiled back and nodded to Lawliet before pushing the cart out of the room. Leaving the two alone to talk, Watari closed the doors giving them full privacy. Light looked at Lawliet and his eyes widen as he watched Lawliet put spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea. He was sure he had to have put at least ten spoonful's before stopping and stirring it into the tea. Light moved and picked up the milk pouring a small amount into his tea watching as Lawliet took a sip of his and cut himself a large piece of cake.

"Please help yourself. Watari is very talented in the kitchen." Lawliet says looking at Light smiling as he plucked a cherry from the top of his cake and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm sorry but I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Light says as politely as possible. That and all of the whisky in his belly made it knot at just needing to see the ridiculous about the sugar laid out in front of him.

"Hm, well your loss." Lawliet says simply.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Light asks drinking more of his tea as Lawliet happily eats his sweets, picking up random candies and nibbling at his cake, long he sipped his tea.

"Tell you what?" Lawliet asks as if not knowing what, Light was talking about. It made Light let out a quite growl.

"How you knew everything you did about me!" Light says his voice raising ever so slightly, being borderline of a shout.

"I told you. I have been watching you. I have been for a very long time now Light." Lawliet explains. He cut another bite from his cake and set it in his mouth.

"When? How have I never realized?" Light demands. Lawliet stopped eating letting out a sigh. He set his fork down and looked at Light.

"You would not believe me even if I told you Light." He tells he was being honest. He did not see Light accepting the true reason, of how he had been watching him without Light never knowing it.

"I implore you. Try to explain." Light says looking at Lawliet his eyes seeming almost to want to plead with him.

"If you really wish to know then I shall tell you." Lawliet says letting out a deep sigh. "I have been watching you Light from the beginning of your life. You see I was an angel, I was _your _guardian angel until I fell from grace." Lawliet tells he picks up his cup of tea staring into the dark liquid.

Light looked at him suddenly full rage had bubbled up within him. He glared at Lawliet, did this man think he was an idiot. Did he honestly think he was going to believe some stupid, story? He was not a child, he was not going to fall into some idiotic tale that this Stanger was going tell him. He may still be intoxicated but he knew what was possible.

"Do you think I'm a total idiot!?" He shouts slamming his hands onto the table making the china shake slightly and cling together. "I'm not looking for some wild story! Tell me the truth!" He says standing up. He heard Lawliet sigh heavily and looked at him, something in Lawliet eyes made him feel like his angry was draining from him and he tried desperately to hang on to it.

"Light I'm only going to ask this once, but don't shout. Things have tendency to echo in this mansion. I don't need the children awoken." He says keeping eye contact with Light as he spoke very slowly and very seriously. "Now please clam yourself and sit back down." He says his voice low and almost chilling to Light.

Light wanted to tell him he would stand if he wanted to, that he would shout if he wanted too. However, he found himself biting his lower lip the longer he stared into Lawliet eyes. He slowly sat back down. His eyes never breaking contact with Lawliet's, he felt as if he was prey, being stared down by a predator that was ready to pounce. Even though Lawliet had been dinning on many sweets in front of him, Light suddenly saw a hunger that he had missed before.

"Light I do not think you are an idiot. You wanted to know so I am telling you. I am not lying to you I have no need to do that." Lawliet tells as he sits back in his chair holding his cup of tea. He took a sip still keeping eye contact with Light in order to ensure the human stayed clam. "Now as I was saying, I was your guardian angel, I watched you from the day you were born. I watched you grow, watched you attend school, watched you go to college and start your trade. I watched as you courted Misa and watched when you finally proposed to her. It was on the day of your wedding that I fell from grace… I realized then that I loved you Light, that I wanted nothing more than to be with you forever." Lawliet explains. He watched as Light's eyes widen. "Now you have grown up with rumors of the dead coming back to life from a young age. Of vampires that walk the earth, that is not a total lie. Their actually is a good amount of truth in it. What is not said is that the first vampire was made because of a fallen angel." Lawliet tells.

"What? How is that possible?" Light questions. He knew normally he would not believe any of this from anyone else. However, he could not draw away he could not get up and leave. He could not tell Lawliet that he was insane. All he could do was hold the gaze with the other and listen the nonsense tale.

"Because when an angel falls from grace the only way they can live on earth is if they consume the divine spark from a living being. Everyone holds a divine spark, even if in the eyes of society that person is the most evil thing to walk the planet. The easiest way for a fallen angel to consume the divine spark from someone is to drink that person's blood. Even as fallen angels, we are still angels and we never want to kill whom we are feeding off. However, mistakes can happen to any being. At some point many centuries ago a fallen angel made the mistake of over feeding form a human. The human was going to die and it possibly would have been best if they had. Nevertheless, the fallen made the choice to save the human by feeding them their blood right before their heart-stopped beating. The human came back but was very different, their soul had left, and they turned into the thing you know as a vampire." Lawliet explains.

Light stared at him not able to say anything from what he had just been informed on. It seemed like a twisted fairy tale you would tell to a small child about what would happen if you were bad once you went to heaven. How you would fall from grace being doomed to walk the earth and need to cause others to suffer for your wrongdoing. The moral of the story, being something along the lines that your, actions affect others around you.

"Well Light? What do you have to say?" Lawliet questions he finished his tea. He sets his cup back on to the table finally breaking eye contact with Light in that moment.

"I think you're insane." Light says finally being able to speak what he wanted to say from the start. However, that just made Lawliet smile and let out a gentle chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Night Bloody Kiss

Good Night Bloody Kiss

"Yes I do suppose I am not totally sane. However, I have realized walking this earth that very few are. It's impossible to stay sane with all the insanity going on around one on this earth." Lawliet says. He moved a large grandfather clock that was tucked away in a corner that Light had over looked when he first entered the room 'dinged' loudly. It made Light jump slightly, as it echoed making Light realize just how large the room was.

Lawliet looked at the clock reading its face. It was already one in the morning. Lawliet moved from his chair cracking his back. He looked at Light as if thinking his thumb coming to rest on his lips. He chewed at the edge of his thumb drawing just a few drops of blood from the force he bit down with.

"Well I'll show you to the room, you shall be staying in tonight." He says offering his hand out to Light. Light looked at Lawliet's hand and back to him. He stood up on his own not taking the others hand. He stepped back ever so slightly from the other male.

"I'm sorry but I would much rather go home." Light says he was sure that Lawliet was in fact completely insane. He was ready to wake up from his dream now, listening to a mad man talk of fallen angels and vampires and proclaiming his love for him. He thought though that if he remembered this dream when he awoke it would make for an interesting story. He would have never guessed his mind could be so creative.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave. It is far too late for that." Lawliet says his eyes traveling down from Light's face to fall on his neck. Sweets of the human world could make his hungry deal able; however, the scent of Light's blood was calling to him. It had been from the moment he fell from grace. He was sure Light's blood would be the sweetest thing that would ever greet his taste buds.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, I wish to leave." Light says his eyes narrowing lightly at Lawliet who narrowed his own eyes back.

"You can't." Lawliet says his voice leaving no real room for argument. "Now follow me and do so quietly." He says turning from Light and starting to the doors of the library, He had in fact allowed himself too much time around Light. His hungry, was starting to get the better of him and he was doing his best to keep it under control. However, Light was a fighter by nature and the more he got his blood wanting to boil the more he wanted to taste the fiery brunette.

Light watched as Lawliet just started to walk away from him. He could not believe he had just been dismissed so easily. He was used to getting the proper respect that should be shown to him. However, Lawliet from the start had not been very normal and obviously had no problem with showing he thought he was just as high up as Light was himself. Light slowly followed after Lawliet he was not given a choice. He thought about making a run for it out the front door, but in all honesty just where would that get him? He was not sure where Lawliet's mansion was located, so getting back to his own home was most likely a very long walk.

Lawliet spotted briefly at a side table in the main hall. He opened a small drawer pulled out a candle and holder. He pulled out a set of matches and easily lit it before he lead Light up the stairs and down a very long hall. There were many rooms in the long hallway all the doors were closed not showing what was within them. Light guessed most of them were simply bedrooms. Lawliet took a sharp left and walked a little ways more before coming to a second staircase. He walked up them and came to the third level of his mansion, Light was still right behind him. Again there were many rooms the doors all being closed, however three of the doors held names on them. The names of the three young boys that Lawliet had told Light about when they had first come to the mansion. Lawliet finally stopped in front of a door.

He moved and pulled out a large ring of keys that he kept in his pocket. The candle illuminated the dark hall and the door. He easily found the key he wanted separating it from the others. He placed it into the keyhole unlocking the door with a click sound. He pushed the door opened lightly, he moved pulling the key out of the keyhole. He turned looking at Light as he set the ring of keys back into his pocket. He then motioned with his hand for Light to enter the room.

Light hesitated for a moment; he took in a shaky breath. He kept telling himself he was going to wake up soon and this very odd dream would be over with. He slowly walked into the room looking around. The room was a grand size, the walls were pained a light brown, the floor had plush, dark gray carpeting. The room held three large windows covered in drapes that were a perfect white. A large canopy bed lay against the back wall; its frame was made of strong beech wood. The fabric of the canopy was white like the currents. The comforter that lay on top was a deep gray long the pillowcases were black. A large wardrobe and dresser also placed in the room along with a writing desk and chair and a small bedside table on either side of the large bed.

Lawliet moved around the room lighting a few other candles making it so the full extent of the room could be taken in. He looked back at Light watching him shift from one foot to another; he could not help the slight smirk that came to his lips. He set the candle down that he was holding on to the dresser. He opened up the top drawer; he pulled out a simple white banyan and turned holding it out to Light.

"You can sleep in that for tonight. There are other clothes that should fit you, so you have something to wear in the morning." Lawliet explains. He watched as Light eyed the garment in his hand as if debating if he should accept it or not. After a short moment, he reached his hand out taking the garment.

"…Thank you." He says simply, he moving over to the bed and setting the garment down. He sat down bending over and started to untie his shoes, he was very pleased to realize that the bed he was going to be sleeping on was very comfortable in his dream. He undid the laces on his shoes and pulled them off one at a time setting them to his right. He looked back up seeing Lawliet stood in the same place.

Lawliet only watched him with every small movement that he did. He moved suddenly and in a moment, he stood in front of Light making him jump. His eyes went wide and looked from where Lawliet had stood to where he currently did which was right in front of him. He looked up at the other's face. He had moved at an in human rate, his speed had been impossible to follow.

He watched Lawliet smirk ever so slightly at him, Light went to slide back on the bed away from him but he had no time. Lawliet moved swiftly catching Light's lips with his own he heard the other gasp and try to pull back. However, Lawliet did not allow the action, he wrapping his one hand behind Light's neck his other hand resting on the youth's thigh. He sunk his slight fangs into Light's lower lip, his hungry had won, he needed just a taste just a small taste of the blood that had been calling to him for years.

Light winced at the sudden small pain that was, inflicted on to his lip. He tasted his own blood drip back into his mouth, he felt Lawliet's tongue slide over the wound. He felt disgust when he heard a quite moan leave Lawliet's lips. He tried to push the other off and felt panic rise in him when he was pushed back to lie on the bed. He struggled, the best he could feeling Lawliet's tongue in his mouth. He gasped when suddenly Lawliet was no longer on him, the door to the room closed. He lay on the bed breathing heavily, this dream had just turned nightmare and he needed to wake, now.


	4. Chapter 4 Mistake

Mistake

Lawliet moved through the halls of his mansion appearing into the kitchen. He sat that the kitchen table, setting his elbows on it and covering his face with his hands. He took in a few un-needed shaky breaths, he could not believe he had lost control like that. He looked up when he felt Watari walk into the kitchen a knowing look in his eyes.

"Are you alright Lawliet?" Watari asks gently. He moved over to the table sitting down by Lawliet who looked at him with blank eyes.

"I should have been able to control myself better. I brought him here to care for him, not harm him, Watari." Lawliet says, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lawliet mistakes happen. You know this; it's a matter of realizing it and learning from it." Watari says he moving and adjusting his spectacles lightly on the bridge of his nose. "In the morning Light is going to have much to adjust too." Watari says, "And he only will do so if you are able to help him." Watari says looking at Lawliet weaving his fingers in front of him.

"Watari, what if he does not want to stay with us? What if he runs away…" Lawliet says looking at Watari wanting the elderly male to give him the answers he was searching, desperately for. "I don't think I would be able to go on if he did choose to leave." He says with a heavy sigh.

"Lawliet you cannot forget that you have others you most watch over now. Mello, Matt, Near they need to you in this life if they are going to live. I understand you love Light, if you did not you would have fallen from grace." Watari says. "The fact is what happens shall happen, it is going to play out how it is meant too, you know that my boy." Watari says.

Lawliet nodded his head he knew that Watari was right. Things were going to play out how they were meant too. He could do his best and hope for things to work out how he wanted them too. However, that did not mean that they would. He had already made it so things were off to a rocky start, but he hoped that when Light awoke in the morning he would not be furious or frightened. Lawliet would make sure a perfect breakfast was made for him in the morning, show him around the mansion more, and allow him to meet the kids. He would welcome into the mansion how he should be and make sure he felt like he was part of the family.

Lawliet knew how much Light was suffering how much pain he was in from the loss of his late wife and his child that he had been looking forward to greeting into the world so much. Lawliet when he fell from grace did not know that Light's wife was going to die after only three years of marriage. But when he felt the instance pain that Light felt from it he had wanted nothing more than to go to him. He had wanted to embrace him and comfort him and ensure him that everything was going to be ok. However, he knew that that time it was not right, it would have made things ever harder for Light accepted everything that Lawliet needed to tell him.

"Thank you Watari. You have always done so much for me. I will never be able to thank you enough." Lawliet says looking at Watari with a genuine smile. Watari smiled back moving and patting Lawliet's knee lightly.

"Of course my boy, I shall always be with you to help you." Watari says standing up from the table and pushing the chair back in. "Now I have some things to attend to before the morning. Rest easy Lawliet don't worry over the future or nothing shall go right as you move to it." Watari says moving and leaving the kitchen.

Lawliet sat that the kitchen table for a while longer. He closed his eyes thinking back to before he fell from grace. Things had seemed far easier then, he did as told following orders and watching over who he was assigned, not all of beings were good, some had committed great sins. Watari even then had always been there for him. Helped him understand things, helped him realize that even angels could not control every little detail of someone's life. They could do their best to guide their charge, however their charge still had free will and in the end would do, as they want.

Lawliet learned that his charges were going to make mistakes that were far easier to accept for him then that he too could make mistakes. Angels were heavily beings but they too were not perfect. They held grate power but if they misused that power or they went against the rules that were set they were making mistakes the only difference for angels when they made a mistake they normally did not get the chance to fix it like a human did. They casted out from grace or worse killed for the deed that they had done.

One of the biggest rules that could never be broken was that angels could never feel any human emotion towards their charge especially love of all things. It clouded their judgment it made them more liable to use their powers to change how their charge would live and the events they were meant to go through. In changing the events or outcomes to just, one person it would affect anyone around them and the effects on those people would in turn affect ones around them, it would be turn into a never-ending cycle that would affect the world itself.

Lawliet had not meant to fall in love with Light. At the time he had honestly not realizing that slowly he was falling more and more for the human. He would watch Light do things that every normal human did, going out with friends, talking to girls, doing schoolwork and being with his family. However, something about Light captured Lawliet in a way he had never been able to understand himself. He simply knew after a while that he wished to be closer to the human. Yet that in itself was a sin against the grate divine, an angel could never make contact with a charge to relive oneself put the angle and the charge at risk.

Once the council found out about Lawliet's growing emotions for Light they quickly set out to put a stop to it. They had planned to kill him yet Watari had stepped in, he had been part of the council a much respected angel by old and young. He made an offer to the others that Lawliet would fall from grace and not be allowed to approach Light for at least 2 years. After which Lawliet would be allowed to do as he wished. To ensure that Lawliet would not do anything against the council or approach Light sooner than he was allowed, Watari announced that he would also fall from grace.

It had been a shock to everyone that Watari was willing to do such a thing. However, the council accepted the proposal, they could not bring themselves to kill someone that Watari was willing to fall from grace for, to ensure that angel's life. Watari had been the one to tell Lawliet of what the council had decided and how he was going to fall from grace as well. Lawliet had originally tried to fight Watari on it begged him to go back to the council and tell them to simply kill him. However, Watari told him that he was not going to do that, that he believes Lawliet deserved the chance to be happy that he never got.

Lawliet had asked Watari in that moment if Watari himself had once fallen in love with one of his charges and somehow had gotten lucky enough for none of the other angels to find out. But Watari had never given him an answer he only said that he to in his youth had made mistakes but sometimes it was within the mistakes one makes that the greatest happiness can bloom from. He also had said that never went through with the mistake to find out if it could have ended badly or beautifully.

Lawliet opened his eyes slowly, keeping them only at half-mast. He slowly stood pushing his chair in. He set his hands into his pockets as he left the kitchen. He wandered about the castle for a short time almost endlessly. His mind stayed on no one thought, he felt like the path he was on was starting to diverge and he was coming to a fork in the road. It had taken him a long time to find his path once he fell from grace. He now again was coming to a hard chose to go to the left or to the right, and the only way he was going to know was by if Light decided to stay or to go.

Lawliet walked into his bedroom. He did not need to sleep but that did not mean he could not do so. He found it was relaxing to do so from time to time, he liked when he was able to dream. He walked out to the balcony and looked up at the pitch-black night sky, the sun was going to be rising in a few hours and the next test was going to be brought upon him. He inhaled the night air deeply; he was ready to take on whatever the new day brought. He had made his mistake and he was not going to allow it to consume him and ruin what he wanted more than anything. Watari was right, what was going to happen was going to happen, but just because he made one mistake did not mean he needed to give up everything. He still had a chance to win Light over and make him understand the truth and see beyond the normal human realm.

**DreamingFromASmallTown: Woo four chapters up for one story in one day! I call that a damn good start! I know this story is fast going, but it was meant to be a one shot originally. Personally, I love how it is turning out so far. I hope you are enjoying and I encourage you to review. Tell me what you think! Thanks so much have a wonderful day :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast

Breakfast

Watari walked into the guest room that Light was sleeping in. He opened the door without making a sound he looked over at the bed, Light was still fast asleep. He moved over to each of the three widows opening the large curtains allowing the morning light to stream into the room. He heard Light let out a displeased groan, causing Watari to let out a light chuckle to himself. He moved over to the bed clearing his throat, loudly.

"Master Light it's time to wake up now." He says looking down at Light who let out a groan and waved his hand dismissingly to him.

"Not now, Mikami, wake me up in a few more hours." Light says he had a headache, a hangover caused from his large consumption of whisky from the night before. He rolled over not opening his eyes. His head hurting so much, he paid little attention to the voice that was speaking not realizing it was not his own servant. He heard the chuckle that was given to him and he only pulled the cover more over his head.

"Master Light I'm sorry but I think you have forgotten where you are. I am not Mikami, I am Watari." Watari explains moving and tugging the covers off Light. "And I cannot allow you to sleep longer. Sir Lawliet wishes you to be present for breakfast." He explains.

Lights eyes went wide as Watari removed the covers from him. He wakes up quickly his headache becoming one of the last things on his mind. 'Watari' but that meant he had not been dreaming. It had all been real, not just some very realistic dream caused from his passing out due to the liquor. He took a deep breath slowly sitting up and looking at the elderly man he licked his lips wincing lightly when his tongue swiped over the bite marks on his lower lip. The very bite marks that Lawliet had left on him after he had …. Oh god.

"Watari…" Light says looking at him his eyes still wide. "I'm umm." Light says finding himself at a loss of words.

"Yes sir. Now please get up. You shall find clothes in the dresser and wardrobe that should fit you. Sir Lawliet is already up and is waiting on you to eat." Watari says moving and picking up Light's clothes that lay in a heap on the floor. "I shall clean your clothes from last night for you. I shall see you down staries." He says nodding his head lightly and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

"It was not a dream… He is real.. they are real." Light says moving his finger so the tips rest on his wounded lip. "I have to leave here as soon as possible." He says taking in a deep breath. He through the covers off of him and moved over to the dress looking through the clothes. He picked out a pair of underwear, cravat, and stocking setting them on top of the dresser. He moved over to the wardrobe picking out a waistcoat, coat and a pair of breeches.

He felt like his mind was racing with countless thoughts. He could not believe any of this. He was trying very hard to remember all of the smaller details of the night before. His headache was making it slightly difficult to recall everything. He remembered the pub and Lawliet. He remembered Watari and some child. He remembered Lawliet telling him a story though the details of it were very fuzzy but he did know it had been a ridiculous tale. He also remembered that he had been getting ready to go to bed when Lawliet had k-… He quickly stopped himself from even thinking the word.

He got dressed pulled on a fine dark blue shirt. He then put on the perfect white cravat around his neck. He put on his underwear followed by dark gray breeches and white stockings. He put on a black waistcoat that held a beautiful golden thread design. He pulled on a matching dark gray coat. He pulled his hair back setting it in his normal ponytail. He moved to the bed sitting down he took a deep breath he bent down putting on one shoe and then the other.

"Alright it's just breakfast, you wait for your clothes to be washed and then you get out of here." Light says to himself. He stands up, slowly taking in a deep breath. He moves over to the door of the bedroom and opens it.

He walks into the hallway looking down both ends thinking back to last night. He then remembered which way Lawliet had lead him, he turned down the hall and started down. He went down the stairs walking the other hall and proceeded down the first flight. He came to the bottom of them entering the main hall. Even before he came to the bottom, he heard voices coming from the main dining hall.

He followed them coming to the entrance he looked in seeing a large rectangle table with many chairs. At the head of the table was Lawliet to the right of him was an empty chair. One down from the empty chair sat a young male youth with white hair; he sat oddly in a manner close to Lawliet's. To the left of Lawliet was the blonde, that had opened the door when they first came to the mansion and on the other side of him sat the third and last boy that lived in the mansion who had red hair.

The blonde and red head were talking and laughing. Lawliet was talking to them, or more quizzing them about their studies. The white haired child seemed to be the quietest; he sat listening intently curling a piece of his hair around his pointer finger and thumb.

"Aw Light you are awake." Lawliet says looking up at the entrance. The three children all looked to him as well. The blonde and red head's faces seeming to fall slightly long the white haired child looked up with a blank look on his face from the start. "Please come sit and join us." Lawliet says motioning to the chair beside him.

"Thank you." Light says walking into the dining hall. He walked around the table feeling all three of the children eyes following him closely. He moved to the chair pulling it out and sitting down. "Thank you for putting me up for the night. I know you did not have too, I did not want to be any trouble." Light says.

"No trouble at all Light." Lawliet says giving a small smile at him. "Boys. This is Light." Lawliet says looking at all three of the children how look at each other and then to Light. "Light this is Mello, Matt and Near." He says motioning to all of children as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet all three of you." Light says smiling at them though they did not seem impressed. They all sat there in silence.

"Boys." Lawliet says looking at them. Matt looked at Mello who looked back.

"It's very nice to meet you Light." Near was the first to speak moving and playing with his hair again, his tone naturally giving no hint to how he really felt of Light joining them.

"Yes very." Matt says though his tone of voice spoke otherwise. He sat back in his chair not looking in Light general direction.

Mello was the one not to say anything at all. He let out a snort sitting back and folding his arms over his chest. He looked right at Light in a challenging manner; he was not going to accept someone knew into his life. Not without some convincing first, it provided a tension to fall heavily in the air and around the room.

Watari suddenly entered the room pushing two silver carts into it. Both filled with amazing amounts of food. He stopped the carts on either side of Lawliet at the front of the table. He felt the tension in the air and hummed lightly glancing over at Mello knowing he was the cause of it. He looked at Lawliet who only sighed under his breath. Watari set a hand on to his Lawliet's shoulder in a lightly encouraging manner. He then went about setting the plates, glasses and silverware in front of each other table inhibitors. He then went about placing the food in reasonable reach of all of them.

"I hope you all enjoy." Watari says adjusting his spectacles lightly.

"Thank you, Watari." The three children say at the same time looking at the food happily.

"Yes thank you Watari." Light says looking up at the elderly man.

"It's no problem. Oh and master Light, your clothes are being washed as we speak." He says looking at Lawliet who nods to him. Watari nods back before leaving moving both of the carts to the back of the room. Lawliet looked back to the children Mello reaching for a slice of bread.

"Mello." Lawliet says Mello stopping and looking at him slightly sheepishly.

"Sorry." He says looking down.

Light was slightly impressed. He could tell that Mello obviously held great respect for Lawliet, and he guessed he did not do so for many other. He could also tell that Matt and him were very close and he guessed got in to a good amount of trouble. Near though was the odd one, he was sure the other two carried for him. However, he could see that he liked to be on his own, not needing to worry about others, aside from himself.

"Matt, why don't you say grace." Lawliet says looking at the red head that looks up and nods lightly.

"Alright I will." Matt says as he folded his hands and bowed his head. Light and the others around the table matched the actions. "Thank you lord for this wonderful that Watari made for us. Thank you for your health and most importantly for Lawliet for taking us in off the streets. Thank you for the blessings you have put into our lives." Matt says lifting his head.

Lawliet looked up smiling lightly at Matt who smiled back. The children grabbed food, putting it on to their plates. Lawliet let out a light chuckle moving and getting some food of his own. He looked at Light as he set food on to his own plate. He noted how Light kept his eyes down cast, making sure that if he did look up it was not in his direction. This saddened Lawliet slightly, but he could not blame Light for how he was acting. After everything who really could, Lawliet looked down at his food picking up his fork and started to eat, even though his body did not need the substance like humans.

Light set his own food on to his plate. He ate quietly hoping he would be able to get out of this situation as quickly as possible with as little as possible said. He did not look at Lawliet, not even a small glance. He felt over whelmed, part of him wishing he could get a stiff whisky to calm his shaken nerves and maybe help with his pounding headache. He took in a deep breath exhaling slowly to himself, he could feel the children's eyes on him. He felt them judging on if they wanted him to stay around, he could not blame them for being unsettled by his appearance in their home. They had come from the streets so he was sure in their years of life they had very few that they trust outside of themselves aside from now Lawliet and Watari.

"How long are you going to be staying here?" Mello suddenly spoke after about twenty minutes of the five of them eating in an unsettled silence that had taken over after Matt had said grace.

"He is welcomed here as long as he wishes to stay, Mello." Lawliet says looking at him. Mello let out a light snort obviously displeased with the answer even though it had come from Lawliet.

"I actually plan on leaving after my clothes are done." Light says not looking up from his food. He took a fork full of egg setting it into his mouth, chewing slowly after removing the fork.

"There is no need for such a rush." Lawliet says looking over at Light. He honestly wanted to convince Light to stay for at least a day or two. He wanted him to get a feel for being in his home and give Mello, Matt and Near a chance to worm up to him. He knew they would not take to Light immediately, but if Light just rushed out they never would.

"I thank you for you hospitality but I really feel it is best that I leave as soon as possible. I have things to attend to." Light says.

Mello, Matt and Near were all happy hearing that this stranger wanted to leave. They did not see why someone else had to be brought into their home, though for the past year or so Lawliet had been talking to them that one day it may happen. It had never been a concern to them because no one ever came, aside from when Lawliet had to through the usual Ball, to keep to social standing. However, normally Lawliet would leave going out to other mansions for events leaving them with the mansion alone. They did not mind because Lawliet always came back and after serving on the streets for most of their lives, serving in a fully stocked mansion was like paradise to them.

"That is fair enough, but I feel we have things to discuss none the less before you leave." Lawliet says setting his fork and knife down as he looked over at Light.

"I don't feel it is needed." Light says back smoothly. He stopped eating though he still did not look at Lawliet. Every time he looked into the other's eyes, he felt that he lost control of himself, he did not like it; no one had ever held power over him before. Yet Light felt Lawliet held his power over anyone that looked him in the eye. It was unfair, though only furthered to provide minor proof that Lawliet possibly was not lying about not being human.

"And I feel it is." Lawliet says. Whether Light liked it or not they were going to talk before he left one way or another. Lawliet did not want to mess up again, but he had to tell to Light the facts, Light believing them or not was another story all in itself.

Matt and Mello glanced at each other they knew it was not smart to go against Lawliet. They had been disciplined many times for not listening to him on a multitude of occasions. They had never seen anyone really willing to stand up to him not even other nobles, whether they were of lower standing or higher. Lawliet held an aura of power about him, confidence and strength that could make the proudest of men feel small and inferior to him. Many, including the children found this odd, because Lawliet was a strange being, from his looks to his habits. But they would defend his honor with their lives, he held a good heart after all he had taken in three street rats, taught them manners, educated them and made them presentable in society's eyes. They owed him everything and yet had nothing to give, not that Lawliet asked for anything other for them to their best.

Light ground his teeth lightly, clenching his jaw. He gripped his right knee with is hand, he normally did not have a temper. However, Lawliet brought it out in him, he was not use to it, he was not used to be questioned nor told what to do or what was best. He looked at Lawliet with a slight glare but said nothing. He only held Lawliet's gaze in an intense stare, brown eyes looking into black and vies versa, Light only broke the gaze when he heard a plate slid across the table. He looked over to Near who had politely moved his plate away from him, he sat twirling a lock of his hair again.

"May I, be excused Lawliet? I have finished." He says in a slight monotone voice. He looks over at Lawliet, Light noting his eyes were a deep gray, reminding him of a rabbit. In fact Near in general made Light think of a rabbit, with his white hair and pale skin, his quiet demeanor and soft spoken voice.

"Yes Near you may go." Lawliet says looking at him he gave a gentle smile, not transferring his pervious aggression with Light to the child.

"Us too?" Mello questions speaking for both him and Matt, who nodded.

"Yes you may all be excused." Lawliet says, the three children standing up and pushing in their chairs.

"Thank you!" They say in unisons happily. Mello started walking away, Matt and Near both following close behind him as they exited the dining hall leaving Light and Lawliet to their own devices.


	6. Chapter 6 Conversation

Conversation

Light sat at the table he slid his plate away from him. He dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin setting it on the table. He looked at Lawliet his eyes holding determination; he folded his arms over his chest. He took in a breath, exhaling it slowly, as he moved to stand up. However, a hand on his own stopped him, he looked down at Lawliet's hand and then to him.

"I meant it when I said we need to talk." Lawliet says his voice serious. He was not going to allow Light to leave without hearing him out.

"And I told you it's not needed." Light says. His voice cold, he was not in the mood and now that the kids were gone he did not feel the need to hold back.

"Light." Lawliet says looking him in the eye. "You are not going to leave." He says and Light glared but could not bring himself to stand and simply walk out. He cursed lightly at allowing himself to let Lawliet look him in the eye.

"Fine…" Light growls out, ripping his hand away from under Lawliet's. "Then let's talk." He says gripping the arm of the chair, in pure rage.

"Good." Lawliet says, his tone of voice becoming slightly gentler. "Firstly, I would like to apologize for my actions last night. I…. I made the mistake of losing control around you. I should have had better control, and resist the primitive urge." Lawliet explains. Light saw the sadness that came to Lawliet's eyes. It made him frown lightly himself feeling sorry for Lawliet, and almost, _almost _felt compelled to forgive him.

"Apologize? You kissed me! Why should I not think next time you won't force yourself on me? You are sick! You need help!" Light says his voice was cold and harsh. He was not going to back down.

"I'm not sick Light," Lawliet says with a heavy sigh. "I know it is not 'normal' for this day and age for two males to love each other, but it is possible." Lawliet says. He looked at Light, his eyes held sincerity, however he could see Light did not believe him. "Light, please open your mind up to what I am saying." Lawliet says.

"Why should I? The things you are saying don't make any scene. I had a wife! A beautiful, loving wife! She was going to have my child! We were happy together and out of nowhere you come along saying it's all right to love another man! That you love me! It's sick and wrong it's all just so wrong!" Light says his voice raising in volume the more to spoke until he was full out yelling. He felt his body start to shake, tear well up in his eyes from talking about his late wife Misa and their unborn child. He felt his stomach knot in grief and disgust, because deep in his self-conscious he wanted to be able to believe Lawliet.

Light had never been one hundred percent normal and he had always known that. He had found himself finding men attractive far more often woman. Not only that he knew in the pit of his stomach, he had never really loved Misa. He had cared for her they had grown up together; perhaps he had loved her as a sister but nothing more. He had never felt any physical attraction to her, when she was a very beautiful young woman. Many men had wanted the chance to court her. With her beautiful blonde locks of hair pale skin and rich green eyes, she could have had anyone. However, it was their parents to arrange the mirage in all reality, Light's parents had pushed him for years before he came of age to have a wife to propose to Misa, and not wanting to let them down he did just that.

Lawliet did not react to Light's yelling. He stayed seated only gazing at Light with his dark eyes. He lets out a gentle hum, he saw the tears that had whelled up in Light's eyes that he was trying despertly to fight back. Lawliet frowned at this, he knew Light was still having a hard time dealing with Misa's death. But that was because he also was not being honest with himself making it that much more difficult to cope with.

"Light, I'm not trying to push you into something you don't want. I just want you to understand. I do love you, even though you don't know me I know you very well. I know you are not yet over Miss Misa's death. But I did not lie to you last night I am an angel fallen or not. You most belive me when I tell you she has gone to a better place." Lawliet says his voice quiet and soothing. He moved setting his hand on top of Light's again. "Please stay here for a while, see that it is possible to have a life again even though you have lost someone close to you, physically. Do you really think how you are living your life now would make Miss Misa happy? To know you have become so violent." Lawliet questions.

Light sat where he was, head down eyes looking at the edge of the table and ground. He listened to Lawliet, he knew that he was right. Misa would hate to see him how he is now. He knew that she would be disappointed in him and sad. He drew in a deep breath letting it out shakily. He licked his lips that suddenly felt very dry to him, but he nodded his head slowly to Lawliet.

"Very well. I will stay but only for a week. One week Lawliet that's all I am giving." Light says his voice did not sound as strong as he had intended for it to come out as. In fact, to his ears it sounded very weak and broken. He hated it with a passion, he was not use to not being strong, but then again he guessed he had not really been strong scene Misa's passing.

"Thank you Light I'm happy to hear you are willing to give this a chance." Lawliet says, he gave a small smile in Light's direction who still had not risen his head. He felt ecstatic inside knowing Light would stay. A week was not a very long time, but it was at least some that Lawliet was, given to try to show Light the beauty of living in the mansion with himself, Watari and the boys.

"You keep saying you are an angel." Light says after a moment of silence. "How is that possible?" he asks looking up at Lawliet, his eyes shone brightly with un-shed tears.

"The same way you are possible Light. Angels really are not very different from humans. Yes we were created and blessed with some of god's abilities, but humans were given far more likeness to god then us." Lawliet says, he was surprised that Light had brought it up. He figured he would have simply asked to leave the dining hall after agreeing to stay. "Personally I find humans are far greater than any angel" Lawliet adds in a very casual manner.

"How so?" Light asks he did not see how a human could be greater than a true descendent of god. He could not see how at any point being human would be better than being an angel.

"Many reasons in all honesty." Lawliet says adjusting himself slightly in his chair. "But I feel the main one is that humans were given the gift of emotions." He says a light smile gracing his face. "Humans can feel love, hate, jealousy, happiness. All of these amazing things that angels are not meant to feel for it can cloud ones judgment. For an angel to feel anything other than strength or mercy to another is a sin for us, especially love." Lawliet says looking at Light.

"Is that why you fell? Because…. You think you …. Love me?" Light questions his voice going soft.

"It is. An angel is forbidden to feel love to a human, I should have been killed for doing so. However, Watari who is also a fallen now because of me swayed the higher courts in allowing me to fall from Grace and keep my life." Lawliet says, he watched Light's eyes go wide with realization at just how much Lawliet had done in order to see him. That he thinking he loved him could have cost him his life. Lawliet watched Light look away but did not miss the soft tint of red stain his cheeks in a blush. "And Light I don't think I love you, I know I do." Lawliet tells making the blush only darken in bloom on Light's cheeks.

"I still think you are crazy." Light says trying to divert the conversation off, of Lawliet loving him. His statement made Lawliet chuckle and shrug his shoulders, he reached over on the table picking up a sugar cube and popping it into his mouth.

Light watched this and hummed, "Why do you like sweets so much?" Light suddenly asked, as Lawliet reached for another sugar cube.

"It helps with the hunger. Something about human sweets calms the craving of blood, allowing me to go longer periods without needing to feed off a human. Plus they all taste delicious." He adds setting the second sugar cube on to his tongue and drawing it into his mouth letting out a pleased moan as it started to dissolve in his mouth coating his appendage in a sweet layer.

"But you were eating a multitude of sweets last night and you still bit me." Light says his hand moving so his fingertips brushed over his still tender lower lip

"Yes well…." Lawliet says pausing for a moment. "As I told I lost control, your blood more than any calls to me Light. Your blood is the sweetest thing I have tasted and is far better than any sweet on this earth." Lawliet says. He looked at Light, he could tell Light was trying to figure out if he should be disgusted by the comment Lawliet had just made or flattered by it. Maybe an odd mix of both? He honestly was not sure. "Well, I have a few things to attend too, Light. Though I would love to stay and talk, feel free to wander the mansion as you wish, if you get lost all you need do is call for me or Watari." Lawliet says smiling and stands up. "I am happy you have agreed to stay." He says before walking out of the dinning hall.

Light sat at the table for a few moments longer. He was slightly surprised that Lawliet had just suddenly gotten up to leave. He thought maybe that Lawliet was close to losing control again and did not want that to happen. If that was the case it was obvious Lawliet was going to do everything in his power to make sure Light felt not only at home in the mansion but also safe. Light hmmed to himself before standing up, heading out of the dining hall, maybe just maybe staying here was not going to be such a bad thing.

**OMG! This took me far long to find time to type and put up! I hope you enjoyed and did not mind the wait. I hope to have a second chapter up sometime tonight! :) Hopefully everything will work out so I can! Hope you like this chapter please review. I also am hoping to have a one shot of Near and an Oc I made, up as well :). Heehee I'm far to ambitious and just don't have the time for it all. **


	7. Chapter 7 Loss and Children

Loss and Children

Light walked around the Mansion, which Lawliet, Watari and the children called home. He looked around the grand halls, the beautiful rooms from the ballroom to the kitchen that seemed to feel like royalty. The large beautiful windows let in more than enough light making the halls and rooms feel very welcoming and grand. He felt himself smile lightly; it had been far too long scents any place made him feel welcome, including his own mansion.

He soon found he was unable to recall where he had been and where he had yet to be. The mansion looked large form the outside and was only larger on the inside. He found bedroom after bedroom, multiple sitting areas, a room with weapons, more than one library of various sizes and some rooms he was not sure if they even had names yet. He walked until he came to a large door.

He looked at it closely; it was made of a deep red wood. It was beautiful, holding a golden handle, with even a knocker on the outside, which Light found odd. The door engraved with what looked like plants, yet also books. Light was not sure how to make heads or tails of the door of where it may lead. He moved and carefully opened the door, he looked inside and saw the three children of which Lawliet took care of.

Light had wondered where they had wandered off too after they had left the dining room. He saw that the youngest with white hair sat in a chair looking at a book. Light was not sure what the book was about but the child seemed very involved in it. The red haired one looked to be talking with the blonde. The blonde child was also reading a book nibbling intently on a bar of chocolate, long the red head looked to be playing some kind of game with toothpicks. The room they were in looked like it was in fact a library however, there many plants spread all over the room, climbing the walls, hanging from the ceiling and potted plants were all over the sides of the walls.

Light considered for a moment simply closing the door and walking away before anyone of the children realized, he was there, however he was curious. He walked into the room, the children looking up quickly from what they had engrossed themselves in, Light noted the blonde child wrinkling his nose in a distasteful way. Light smiled at them all lightly, though it being unreturned in slightest by any of the three untrusting children.

"What do you want?" Mello the blonde was the first to speak, getting right to the point. Light was quickly seeing that he was most likely the 'bravest' of the three. Thus far always being the first to speak or more so demand what he wanted to know.

"Nothing in particular," Light says with a light shrug. "I was just looking around; you have been given a very beautiful home." Light says staying standing, he did not allow Mello's fiery glare to deter the smile he kept on his lips. He actually loved children and although he did not really know any of them yet, he could see a small piece of himself in each of them.

"Thank you." Near says from his chair, his large dark colored eyes shifting up from his book for only a momentary second before going back to the pages.

"Lawliet has always given us the best." Matt says adjusting so he sat with his legs under him on his knees. "You should be telling him you like this place not us." He adds though he winced right afterwards from Mello jabbing his elbow in to Matt's side in a silent yet slightly painful way of telling him to 'shut up'.

"You know that is no way to treat your friend." Light says a light frown coming to his lips.

"Like you would know," Mello says with a huff, he carefully folded the top corner of the page he was in the book. He closed it, setting it down on the ground by his side as if it was a cherished treasure. "Why did you even come here?" Mello asks setting his full attention on the Light.

Light looked at Mello for a moment, pondering how to answer. He did not know why he had followed Lawliet. Well he did, he had his will taken from him so he could not control his actions. But then that was only somewhat true it also meant to admitting that Lawliet was not human and he was not sure if he was quite yet ready at accept the bizarre and completely fictional story he had been told. However, lawliet continued had held up to the story even after breakfast, if it was just a story it was one that he bought highly into and was far too gone in his own illusion.

"That's complicated." Light says after a long moment. The answer itself was lame however; he did not know what else to say.

"He has always told us that someone else might come here one day." Near says his monotone voice making Light look at him in curiosity. Near flipped the last page in his book, Light saw his eyes glance over the words very quickly before setting the book aside on the arm of the chair and look up at him. "We just stopped thinking about it after a while, because no one ever came in less it was for a party." He says his dark gray eyes seemed so very innocent and looked to hold far too much pain that had scared over.

"Would you and Matt just stop talking," Mello suddenly bites out with a hiss looking back at Near. Mello's blue eyes and Near's gray eyes locked on each other, obviously an argument going on between them even though no words were being spoke. "You're such a pain." Mello suddenly spoke after a few minutes breaking eye contact with Near.

Light could not help but wonder if that meant Near had won their little silent fight. However, he was not about to ask. He was sure Mello would only snap at him again, Light moved to sit on the ground with Mello and Matt. He was slightly surprised when Near stood up from his chair before actually crawling over to the other two boys to sit in between them. Matt slid closer on to him on the floor wrapping a protective arm around him. Near appeared happy with the act done by the red head as he leaned into him looking slightly tired.

"You are just going to leave, so why don't you?" Mello asks he had shifted slightly in where he sat as well so he was ever so slightly more in front of Matt and Near.

"I do plan on leaving when this week is up yes." Light says, though it was Matt's reaction that got his attention.

"You're like all the rest." He says a hint of venom coming to his voice as he looked to tighten his grip on Near, who raised a hand to rest on Matt's forearm that was around his waist.

"What do you mean, I'm like everyone else?" Light ask knotting his eyebrows together in question.

"He means everyone always leaves." Near says down casting his eyes, that light swore he saw just the smallest flash of sadness in the deep dark pools.

"No one ever stays, Lawliet and Wateri are the only ones to have ever stayed." Mello says his hands balling into fists. "And if you somehow cause them to leave because you are here you'll pay for it!" Mello shouts, standing up quickly to his full height. "All of the noble are always telling him to get rid of us that we are just street trash, and all of a sudden he lets you in! He lets you in to our home." He shouts yet again.

Light looks up at the furious blonde. He could see all of the pain Mello had endured in the years that he lived on the streets. He was the protector of Matt and Near, and even though Matt was not as weak as Near seemed, Light could see that Mello had never really allowed Matt to need to be the leader. Light felt a pain go through his heart as he thought of cold nights the boys had need to spend outside in the winter with the wind blowing, imagined the beating they received if they had been caught trying to steal some breed or an apple to eat. Light did not get the chance to speak before Mello was storming out of the room. He looks to Matt who was already on his feet helping Near up as the two look back at him for only a moment before running after Mello in a hurry.

Light blinks slowly, before sighing heavily. He looks to the book that Mello had left on the floor. He moves picking it up as he stood walking over the chair where Near had left his. He easily found the places on the bookshelves that were the books rightful home. He placed each one back lost in his thoughts of the three boys. He wondered on how long it had taken Lawliet to get them to trust him and more importantly believe him that he was not going to leave them as everyone else obviously had in their lives. Light found himself understanding the three's fears far better than he wished. He lost his parents when he was a young teen, inheriting his family home that he had made into his and Misa's. He had fulfilled his parent's wishes with marrying her, but it took the several years before their wedding came to trust she was not going to leave him. Then she had fallen ill when pregnant and like his parents left him behind with nothing and no there to help him.

_**Omg! After months of having this chapter started I am finally able to put it up! I'm sorry for the few months delay on it! I have been swamped with so much stuff going on. Mainly college life -_- But here it is the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy and keep looking out for the next chapter to come! Hopefully it will be much sooner than later. Thanks for reading **_____


End file.
